Gravity
by nikkihime
Summary: At first, it was just curiosity, until Allelujah discovered that he wanted to pull Tieria towards him, no matter how much Tieria hated being confined.


**GRAVITY**

published 11-05-07

-

"Ah, at last we're back in space," Tieria sighed as he settled onto a seat. He turned a little to his side to face the metal wall. "I hate going down there."

Allelujah quietly sat across his co-pilot. As Tieria completely ignored him, he microscopically shook his head. His co-pilot was probably still mad about the failure of his mission a long time ago. It was all Allelujah's fault, Tieria probably thought, since he chose to save the people rather than carry on the mission and preserve the mystery of the Gundam meisters.

He watched as Tieria sulked in his chair. Tieria, who always aimed to be the 'perfect' Meister, will never understand Allelujah's decision. He was cold-hearted and was only concerned about finishing each mission given to him. But even though aware of Tieria's slight hostility towards him, Allelujah did not mind. As a matter of fact, he was not even bothered by Tieria's hurtful remarks about him not fit to be a Gundam Meister. While Tieria was telling him so, Allelujah was more concentrated on the rise and fall of Tieria's breath rather than the intensity of the words.

Tieria had a wonderful voice, despite the cruel things he usually said. His voice had a certain melodious timbre to it. Allelujah thought he did not mind of Tieria spoke badly of him as long as he could hear the pilot's voice. Right now, too, Allelujah wanted to hear Tieria speak.

"Why..." Allelujah found himself saying. He was surprised at his sudden question, but he had been curious. He wanted to know more about Tieria -- to be closer to him no matter what the purple-haired boy said. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Why don't you like being on Earth?"

At first, Tieria gave no sign that he heard the question. Allelujah wondered if he should repeat the question again. As he waited for a few seconds, though, he noticed Tieria turn towards him with an annoyed look. "I don't like the gravity," the blue-haired pilot replied.

"But why?" Allelujah found himself asking again. He could not control his curiosity. Maybe that was the side effect of talking to his Gundam all the time: he couldn't force a brake on his thoughts.

Tieria glared at him, sending him warnings that said he was too pushy or that he had no business to know. Allelujah held his breath. Somehow, Tieria's eyes made his heart skip a beat. "I...I've just always wondered," he honestly said.

The blue-haired pilot sighed and leaned on his seat's backrest. "I don't like being pulled down," he answered as he looked away. "I like the freedom in space, where you can be wherever you want. On Earth, you're stuck to the ground like a prisoner. You're bound to gravity forever; it's like it owns you even though it doesn't."

Allelujah nodded even though he could not understand Tieria's point. Was being stuck to the ground that bad to make one feel like a hostage? Was Earth's selfishness that horrifying? Actually, Allelujah did not mind being on Earth at all. The gravity's pull gave him a feeling of security -- of belonging. It was as if Earth was holding him close instead of pushing him away.

"But gravity..." Allelujah slowly said. "makes the Earth's inhabitants feel secure. It protects them from being thrown off to space. Maybe..."

Tieria was not listening to him. The silence around them felt cold and heavy. Allelujah stopped talking and sank deeper into his seat, his eyes staring off to space only to carelessly land on Tieria's profile.

Tieria's hair had grown a little longer again, the wispy bangs hovering over but never touching his forehead. When Tieria was on Earth, Allelujah remembered, his hair fell gracefully to his shoulders as it was pulled down by gravity, gently caressing his cheeks and neck. His bangs swept over his eyes, making him more mysterious yet more inviting at the same time. His glares were just as nasty, but instead of scaring him, the piercing eyes pulled Allelujah closer.

As Allelujah ran over the memory of his senses of Tieria, he realized how much he wanted to know Tieria. No, he did not want to just know him -- he wanted to own the blue-haired pilot, to control him. He wanted Tieria to listen to him, to agree with his thoughts, to see only him and no one else.

Ever since birth Allelujah had nothing to own, he had nothing to nurture selfishly. He thought the world was that way and that he would neverfully own anything. However, when he laid eyes on Tieria, he wanted the pilot to be his. He became annoyed when Lockon stole the seat next to Tieria's. He hated it when Tieria cruelly doted on Setsuna. He even felt uneasy when Sumeragi studied Tieria even only with a commander's eyes. Allelujah did not want anyone near Tieria, and would be willing to do anything just to catch the young man's eyes.

In the midst of Allelujah's thoughts, he heard Tieria speak. "I'm going to my room to rest." He stood up and floated towards the door. As he pressed the door open, Tieria looked back to see Allelujah staring at his back. He narrowed his eyes. "You should get some rest, too. I'm not allowing anyone to screw the next mission up." He hastily turned around and pressed the door closed behind him.

It was an obsession, Allelujah knew. How he fell for such a heartless creature, he may never know. The only thing that mattered now for him was to catch the blue-haired boy's eyes. He would do everything he could to make Tieria look at him. What he would do might anger Tieria but Allelujah didn't care. He had to hold the young man closer.

In due time, Allelujah would be Tieria's gravity, slowly pulling him in and never letting him go. He would be Tieria's security and prison. If he managed to do it, he would make himself Tieria's oxygen. He would be Tieria's prime necessity and he would teach the young man that he would not live without Allelujah.

-

In due time, Allelujah thought, he would bring Tieria Erde to the ground.

-

To his arms.

-

**END**


End file.
